Tattered Cloaks and Patchwork Souls
by Cego
Summary: A Guardian wakes up in a world she doesn't understand, quickly meeting someone who has lost everything, it's up to her to make sure they find their way back to the Light. But maybe, some scars are too deep to cover fully...
1. The Path Begins

Everything was dark.

No...

Not dark, just nothingness.

Everything was nothing... not cold, not silent, just nothingness.

Until there was a searing light.

And then everything hurt.

A small robot hovered in front of her, a blue eye surrounded by small white and orange bits. It spoke in a feminine voice.

"Wake up, you've been dead a long time"

"w-Wha…" she asked.  
"I'll explain later, but right now we need to get out of here. The Scorn don't appreciate guests. Can you move?"

She looked down and noticed that everything was covered in armor. Beneath her the ground was a dark gray. She pushed off the rock and got unsteadily to her feet, looking up. The sky was purple- pale and dead. More gray rocks floated around, some chained to others by cables. Chunks of debris were intermixed with the rocks and bits of vapor floated between it all.

If she wasn't so confused, she probably would have taken time to look at everything in wonder.

"Am I in space?" she finally asked.

"Yes," said the drone, clearly exasperated, "in a sense. But you _really _should get going."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been in space before!"

"You have, how do you think you got here?" the drone flew into her, nudging her towards a bridge made of cobbled-together scrap metal.

"What are you?" she asked, as she walked.

The drone floated around until it was facing her, leading her along.

"I'm your ghost."

"How can you be my ghost if I'm alive right here."

"Not that kind of ghost, the Traveler made me to seek out a worthy soul. I found you and gave you a new life."

"What's a Traveler?"

The ghost groaned although it didn't seem like the woman noticed it, too busy looking at the alien world around her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ghosts aren't created with names, our Guardians name us."

"What's a Guardian?"

"_You_ are a Guardian, the Traveler chose you to fight against the darkness."

"I don't think I know how to fight. Can you teach me- Amber?"

"Amber? Where'd you get that name from?"

"Yeah, I'll call you Amber since your corners are kind of orange. At least I think that's what amber is."

"Well Guardian, what's your name?"

"That's a good question actually, I don't remember. Do you know?"

Amber sighed again, "No, that was why I asked you. Most Guardians don't remember their old names so they pick a new name."

"Huh," she said, "so I can pick anything?"

"Yup," said Amber "anything you want."

"Wow... that's hard."

Amber was internally screaming.

The Guardian was silent for a long time

"Hmm… what do you think a good name is?" she finally asked.

Amber's servos began to audibly grind before she decided to humor her Guardian.

"What about… Mira?"

"Mi-ra. Mira." she smiled, "I like it!"

"Great Mira, now pick up the pace! We've got a lot of ground to cover. I found you on the shore's Northern edge." commanded Amber.

"Where are we going?" asked Mira, "am I going to go fight something for the Travel?" she made a fist and punched the air in front of her.

"We're going to Thief's Landing, that's the place with the heaviest Guardian activity, hopefully, we can find someone who will take us to the Last City in their ship. And no, you are not fighting anything for the _Traveler_."

"How far is it to Thief's Landing?"

"Pretty far, the main areas are a day or two away, we'll be crossing a lot of asteroids to get there."

"Hmmm, well, lead the way I guess?"

* * *

The next few hours were uneventful until they reached an asteroid with a crashed Fallen Skiff. It seemed as though it had crashed long ago, partially submerged into some of the sand on top of the rock, tail sticking up. The wreck looked relatively picked clean by scavengers. The sides of the Skiff were adorned with Red markings, the House of Devils.

"Woah, a ship!" exclaimed Mira.

"Yeah, a Fallen ship. Looks like mostly everything has been taken but we might be able to find something useful.

Mira began to creep towards it but tripped on something before getting inside; she looked back and realized it was a dead body.

"Wh-what's that?" she asked Amber.

Amber floated over and began to scan the skeleton with beams of blue light. The bones were stained yellow with age, many still wrapped in tattered cloth and pieces of metal plate and sediment crusted over many of the areas in gray splotches.

"Just a Vandal," muttered the Ghost, "A _dead_ Vandal. Very dead."

She zoomed closer to the hand.

"There's something here Mira, come look."

It felt wrong just looting some dead creature, but it had been there for a long time, and it wouldn't be needing anything it had. She pried it's three fingers apart and took out some sort of knife.

Amber buzzed up to her shoulder and beams of blue light shot out to scan it.

"A Shock Dagger. No charge left, but still useful I guess if you wanted to spread some butter."

Mira stared at the weapon in her hand.

It felt right.

"Grab some of the scraps of cloth from the body and I'll see if I can create some sort of sheath and belt for you," said Amber.

Mira began to tear some of the material off.

"Oh and while you're at it, get the cloak too, they make good capes!" said Amber, beginning to get excited.

After she grabbed everything, Mira began to walk towards the crashed ship.

That's when the Tripmine Grenade went off.

After being resurrected for the first time by Amber, Mira came to an epiphany.

"I have discovered that I _do not_ like dying."

"Wow, wouldn't have guessed that."

Mira tilted her head, "You really _are _negative aren't you?"

"Just get in there and grab whatever you can find!"

A few minutes later, Mira returned from within the skiff, a Wire Rifle strapped to her back, a Shock Pistol on her hip, and half a dozen arc batteries for the both of them in her hand.

"Mind making me some sort of pouch for these?" she asked Amber.

Amber just growled, "We'll do it on the way, let's move."

Later, she was passing through a canyon between two asteroids when she heard a scrape on the rock above her. Before she knew what she was doing, Mira had the pistol out of the holster and pointed up as a creature crested the top and dived at her, screaming the entire way.

"Dreg!" warned Amber before disappearing.

"_I'll be incorporeal while you fight, I can't bring you back if I die."_

Mira nodded and aimed, pulling the trigger. The bolt of blue energy impacted the Dreg's throat and it flopped to the ground. Another howl sounded and more creatures began to jump down. Many were like the Dreg, with two arms, but some had four arms.

Mira ducked under a swing from one of the four-armed ones, the blade leaving a glowing trail behind. She pulled out her dagger and thrust it up into the gap between the creature's plating, burying it in its chest. The creature gave out a gurgling gasp before collapsing.

There was a flash of pain as one of the Dregs behind her stabbed her in the back with it's own dagger. Mira spun around and swung her dagger again but missed as the Dreg backed up.

"_There's too many! We need to get away!" _screamed Amber in her head.

Mira aimed again and shot the Dreg and the four-armed creature behind it clearing the way in the canyon. She began to run.

"_Vandals on the wall behind us!"_

Mira slid before turning around and unslinging the rifle on her back. She tapped the trigger and nothing happened.

"_Hold the trigger!"_

Mira groaned before holding the trigger. After a second, an incandescent beam of blue shot out, spearing one of the Vandals and sending it spinning to the ground. Mira lined up another shot and took out the other Vandal clambering towards her, leaving two Dregs left. She aimed at the first one and held the trigger. The gun clicked empty.

"AW FUCK THIS!" she shouted, grabbing the Wire Rifle by the barrel and swinging it into the first Dreg's head.

There was a sickening crunch and the Dreg collapsed. The second one stopped running, clearly nervous. Mira brandished the gun again, screaming something incoherent before sprinting at the Dreg.

The Dreg screamed.

Mira screamed again.

The Dreg ran.

Mira was faster.

The gun splattered it's brains onto the ground as the stock bludgeoned into it.

Mira stood, breathing loudly as Amber reappeared.

"That was… wow… you really got angry didn't you?"

"I guess, yeah."

"Let's keep going."

About a day later, they reached a place Amber called Sorik's Cut. A tower sat in the middle of the area with sheds and walkways around it. The entire area was dilapidated, and looked ready to fall apart. She was interrupted by her observations by an incoming radio message.

"aH-Ah-aH… I've been neeeeeding some morrrre target practissse."

Mira whirled around trying to figure out where it was coming from, missing the glint coming from the top of the tower.

Suddenly she heard a shout.

"GET DOWN!"

A shot rang out and she was tackled to the ground by something. The bullet flew through the area her head had been moments before, impacting the rocks instead. The person who had saved her pulled her behind some crates to use as cover.

"What are you… crazy?" shouted the person who she realized must be a Guardian.

"Hey! You're another Guardian!" she said ecstatically.

"Oh my Traveler. Please tell me you weren't just rezed."

"Yep! You're the first thing I've met that doesn't want to kill me."

"One second, Rook, give me my rifle."

There was a flash of light before a long rifle appeared in his hands. Mira noticed the five tally marks on the side, shakily carved into the chassis.

The Guardian crept out, aiming towards the tower and fired two shots. The first one sparked on the edge of the window, the second one vanished inside, immediately followed by a howl.

"It's not safe for you here. Go to Thief's Landing. Look for a Titan named Bazzle, tell him Kane sent you, he'll get you home."

Then he slung his rifle on his back and sprinted towards the tower.

"Whoa," was all Mira said at his retreating figure.

"Let's go idiot!" scolded Amber, "Thief's Landing is close."

Before she knew it, Mira was shaking hands with what she would consider a Titan. A hulking guardian in heavy plate armor. His helmet was strapped to his waist, exposing his dark skin and tough expression. It softened slightly as she approached.

"Bazzle Torelli," he said as he extended a hand, "always a pleasure to help a new Guardian out."

Mira shook it, "Mira, just Mira for now. Glad somebody can help me, Kane seemed _preoccupied _with something."

At that, he frowned.

"Yes, I suppose he would be, after… nevermind. I assume you'd like a ride back to the Last City."

At that, Amber materialized, "We'd love one Mr. Torelli. Thank you."

With a flash, the two Guardians and their ghosts disappeared, only to reappear in Bazzle's ship.

"Time to see your new home," smirked Bazzle as he pressed the throttle forward.

* * *

**OWO what's this? ****Me not posting a League of Legends story?**

**Well considering everyone who's reading this has probably never read any of my LoL fics, hello Destiny community and welcome!**

**I hope you enjoy my story! Things will for sure heat up between Kane and Mira and get a little more risqué.**

**Also thank you to TheWolfParadox for letting me use one of his OCs!**


	2. Meeting and Departure

"Alright, thanks for the heads up Hunter, keep an eye out for any news," said Shiro-4.

"Of course sir," answered Mira.

It had been almost two months since she was resurrected by Amber. During that time, she had learned many things about the world she now lived in and no longer looked at everything with the same innocent eyes. They may have been gone forever in fact.

She discovered that she was an Awoken, her skin was blue and her hair was purple like the night sky. She discovered that she didn't like salad, despite how important Amber told her it was.

She learned how to draw on the Light to use as a weapon. How to make the perfect bow of Void energy and send an arrow screaming into the midst of her enemies. She learned how to work with other Guardians on patrols and in strikes to take down targets they wouldn't be able to herself. And yet a sense of loss hung over everything.

The City was not what she expected it to be, but that could have been due to the mourning going on over the old Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6. Her squadmates, especially her fellow Hunters were silent most of the time. And everything just felt like it was pressing down.

She wished she had known Cayde. Shiro was great as a stand-in commander but the tower needed a new face.

Her walk through the tower was interrupted by a conspiratorial whisper.

"_He's coming back today apparently. I heard he got them all. Uldren too!"_

"_I hope he made that son of a bitch beg for mercy."_

She didn't really want to pry and just went about with her day trying not to think about it. And yet everywhere she went people were talking about _him_. Whoever he was, he seemed very important. People said he was done hunting down the killers of the late Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6.

She ran a couple of errands and before she knew it, the sun was setting. She began to walk back to her room, only to have a group of people sprint past her.

"_He's here!" _whispered one of them, "_he's really here!"_

"That must be the Guardian everyone has been talking about," said Amber as she materialized.

"Yeah, I don't have anything better to do so I might as well go see him."

Mira walked towards the hangar where the rest of the crowds were heading and arrived just in time to see a ship touch down. With a flash, a Warlock transmated onto the hangar floor.

She almost coughed when she realized it was Kane, the Guardian who had saved her. She had actually met the Guardian everyone had been whispering about. Feeling like she could just wait the crowd out, she leaned against the wall.

He took two steps before the crowd was upon him.

"What was it like destroying the black garden!"

"Who was worse, Crota or Oryx!"

"Was SIVA really made by Rasputin! What's he like!"

"Who's hotter, Ana Bray or Mara Sov?"

"What was the Leviathan like?"

He just held his hands to his ears and crouched down.

His ghost materialized next to his head and quietly talked to him while he silently shook.

The crowd began to back away, not knowing what was happening.

His ghost floated up and spoke loudly, "My Guardian didn't save the city a bunch of times just so you could all harass him! Go the fuck away!"

The crowd mumbled and began to disperse. After a few minutes, with trembling hands, Kane unclasped the back of his helmet and ripped it off.

His face had lost much of the color, sweat dribbled down his face as he took large gasps of air. His short brown hair was matted to his head. Shadows hung beneath his brown eyes and he looked like he was about to cry.

She knew she shouldn't bother him in such a vulnerable state but she had to thank him, she'd probably never see him again. She stepped away from the wall and spoke as she began to walk towards him.

"Uh, hey, you're Kane right."

He groaned, "Yeah listen, I'm kind of busy right now an-"

"I've been wanting to tell you, thanks for saving me back on the shore."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"My name's Mira, I ran into you when you were taking down The Rifleman."

His eyes widened in recognition as she reached him. She held out a hand and he took it before she pulled him to his feet.

"Anyways, thanks again, hopefully, I can pay you back sometime."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be busy for a while."

His Ghost, Rook if she remembered correctly, took this moment to materialize.

"He's not busy, he's depressed and he's going to go back to his room and spend the night drinking."

She was surprised, "I didn't know Warlocks drank?"

He smirked a bit, some of the color returning to his face, "Most of them don't. But the ones that are friends with…" his smirk turned into a scowl, "the ones that _were _friends with Cayde did."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to bring it up."

He just nodded and began to walk away.

Rook spoke up again, "remember what we talked about Kane?"

He groaned, "yeah fine."

Kane turned back to her.

"If you really want to pay me back, come to my room tonight around 9. Room 4B, first right on the floor, can't miss it. Drinking is better together and I need someone to listen to me besides Rook. And if you show up in that armor you aren't coming in, and you'll owe me double."

"I'll be there," she promised.

* * *

She showed up at his door at 8:55 dressed in a maroon V-neck, pair of tight, black pants, and simple boots. He answered on the first knock. Kane was dressed in a black shirt, and gray pants, he wore no shoes and only had black socks on. He already smelled of alcohol.

He held out his hand and Rook appeared, "Why don't you go do something with Mira's ghost."

Rook nodded and Mira sent Amber to follow him out the door.

"Take off your shoes, I don't want you tracking dirt on my floors."

She did so and followed him inside, closing the door behind her. His room was much similar to her own, simple, having only the necessities. Everything was slightly dusty, except for a couch, which looked much newer.

Kane sat at the couch and picked up a bottle of scotch and two tumblers. He poured a few fingers of it into each and handed one to Mira when she sat down. In her few months of new life, she had rarely drank any alcohol. This was going to be interesting.

At the first sip, the back of her throat heated up. The feeling continued to her chest. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, just unfamiliar. They drank two glasses each in silence before he looked down at the bottle and spoke.

"This was _his _you know. He had a whole stash in the Cosmodrome. Just left a Vanguard meeting one day to go get it for some special occasion. Zavala nearly shoulder charged him when he got back for neglecting his duties."

He chuckled to himself. She found herself joining in.

"He wouldn't tell anyone what it was for. Not even me. I only found out when they went through his stuff."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead before pouring another glass for each of them.

"It was for the anniversary of my resurrection. Most Guardians forget theirs. It's usually not super important or we are on missions at the time. But Cayde remembered, for us. He never got to give it to me."

His expression darkened and Mira took that time to speak up.

"You were very lucky to have known him, I wish I had gotten the chance. Cayde sounded like a great person.

He stared off into space for a while before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He took the time to refill their glasses. She felt like the alcohol kept getting poured faster and faster.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, I can't imagine how it feels."

"Yeah, not a lot of people can," he said in between sips, "People didn't really understand how a Warlock and the Hunter Vanguard could be so close. But we just were. He got me signed off on the missions that nobody else would. I mean for fuck's sake he gave me the stealth tech to get on the Dreadnaught and we made the plan together! And we went to the Reef together too, but I… I wasn't fast enough… I just… I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to kill. I don't want to lose anyone else."

He continued to drink, she joined him.

"I mean, what's the point of being a Guardian if I can't even save one person. I thought that killing the Barons and Uldren would make me feel vindicated, but now… now I just feel empty. There isn't enough blood in the universe to bring Cayde back, and now I'm alone."

"You'll never be alone."

He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something.

"You still have so many people in your life Kane. Rook, your fellow Guardians, and… me… I promise I won't let you be alone, ever."

It may have been the alcohol or her feelings of sympathy for the Warlock but for whatever reason, Mira leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened and he recoiled almost imperceptibly before he leaned into the kiss. He tasting of alcohol, broken hope, and hidden truths. It was _intoxicating_. She raised her hands to push him back onto the couch, straddling his lap and took a pause to breathe and flick her hair away from her face.

His wide brown eyes stared into her lidded blue ones. She leaned forward again and he met her halfway. This kiss was sloppier, hungrier; his tongue pushed into her mouth and clashed against her own.

Her hands crept up his body, feeling the subtle muscles underneath his shirt. He groaned as she traced an area on his arm, probably the site of a recent injury. His hands hesitantly came up, one behind her head and the other on the small of her back. They stayed like that for a bit, only pulling apart to breathe again. She bit her lip and looked directly into his eyes. She needed him.

This time she lunged forward and sent him back onto the couch. They were practically inhaling one another, hands moving at blistering speeds, touching, feeling each other's bodies. He pulled back and she whined, only to lean forward to nibble on her neck. She threw her head back and gasped loudly.

"We're back gu-oooooooooh…"

He went rigid.

And then he pulled away.

Amber and Rook looked bashful, or as much as it was possible for a Ghost to look bashful.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'll walk you back to your room." he stammered.

She was confused and unsatisfied, but respected his wishes and got up. They walked to her room in silence, he stared into space the entire way. When she stopped at her door, he jolted slightly.

"I'm sorry for tonight, it shouldn't have happened. I can't, I just can't do this anymore."

"It's okay Kane… I'm sorry if I pushed you too far. I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah, maybe," he said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" she called after him.

He turned around and she hugged him.

"Stay safe Kane, I care about you."

His rigid posture loosened slightly and he hugged her back.

After a bit, she let go and walked back to her room, not looking back.

She didn't want to think about it, instead just peeling off her clothes and getting in her bed. And yet all she could do was stare at the ceiling and wonder how she cared so much about a person she had only just met. It just didn't make sense. Despite all the thoughts racing through her head, Mira soon fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke, it was morning, She yawned and got out of bed, got in the shower, brushed her teeth, and got ready for the day. She opened her front door to go to breakfast and stopped. Leaning against the corridor wall by her room was a rifle, _his _rifle. Nine tally marks on the side. Next to it was an unmarked box. She picked both up, and carried them into her room.

Hands trembling, she opened the box. Inside was a note and the rest of the scotch, a quarter still in the bottle.

She opened the note and read.

_Mira,_

_I wasn't going to write this, but Rook said it wouldn't be fair- to you. So here it is._

_I'm sorry about last night. That wasn't supposed to happen. I was just supposed to come to the Tower one last time, report to the Vanguard, and then disappear. And then I met you, and it got complicated. Because Rook doesn't agree with me, he hoped somebody else could convince me to stay, he thinks it's still my job to fight._

_I'm done fighting. I'm done killing. I'm done losing friends._

_I'm going someplace where I won't ever have to be a Guardian ever again._

_Don't worry about me, I'll be safe, I won't need this rifle anymore. I want you to have it._

_It doesn't have a name, it was merely a tool to get even with those who took him away from me._

_But as we both know, that didn't fill the void inside me._

_I wish you the best in your career as a Guardian._

_I hope you can avoid the mistakes I've made, and be better than I ever was._

_I know you will be._

_Best wishes,_

_Kane_

* * *

**Chapter Two done.**

**I'm only planning on writing one (maaaaayyyybe two chapters after this).**

**Sorry to all the peeps out there who wanted a happy ending, but who knows, there might be one in store later? :)**

**See you all next chapter, thanks for the reviews and support!**

**-Cego**


	3. Reunion

She hadn't looked for him, at least not after a few months.

When Kane first went missing she tore up what felt like the entire system for months looking for him. There was something about him that made her feel like she needed him despite only having spent one night with him. And then, as sudden as he had disappeared, she stopped.

Other guardians had stepped up to fill the space he left. New legends rose to the challenge, including her. She had met people like the strange exo Ada-1, The Drifter, the Emissary, and Calus and spent months performing grueling tasks to earn their trust. The Drifter had even asked Mira if she wanted to join his crew, she accepted. Calus wanted her to become one of his Shadows as his last one had gone missing. Knowing Kane, he had probably been the previous Shadow of Earth.

Months turned to years, she made new friends, forged new bonds, discovered new secrets. And soon, she had moved on. Many foes had been laid low by the Guardians and it seemed a new Golden age was dawning upon the city. Guardians flew to new reaches, reconquered distant worlds and asteroids, and unlocked hidden vaults of treasure. One of these Guardians came back to the city with news of a hidden enclave of Guardians on the edge of the system who no longer used their light to fight.

Upon hearing about the discovery, all her feelings resurfaced. She knew in her heart that's where he was. None of the other Guardians were interested in such a place, too focused on finding new worlds and slaying new foes. But she was. She left in a blur, making speed towards Neptune.

As the blue sphere became larger and larger she began to have second thoughts. She held out her hand and Amber appeared.

"Do you think I should see him? Do you think he'll want to see me?"

Amber spoke, "Personally I don't think so, but when have you ever listened to me?"

Mira smirked and Amber groaned.

"Still have Item #D32 Amber?"

Amber spun in place and clicked for a moment, "Yep, still have it."

As her ship cut a path through the atmosphere, she wondered how their reunion would go. Her console beeped as it detected a group of buildings and she changed her course towards them, carving a path through the azure sky. It was a darker blue than Earth, and the ground was flatter. The Traveler hadn't stopped for long on Neptune, it made it breathable and seeded it with life and water, not much else. Strange trees whipped by below her and she began to initiate a bank, coming over the settlement. The sun was just dipping below the horizon, distant but yet still bright.

It was a group of wooden buildings with fields cleared around them for crops. She spotted a few Guardians below, none wearing much combat gear. A couple still wore a cloak or mark or coat, but everything was patched and moth bitten and armor was kept to a minimum.

She landed in a clearing a little ways from the settlement and transmated out. She scanned the terrain before holstering her weapons.

A woman broke through the treeline, face worn by long days in the fields. Her straw colored hair was in a loose braid behind her back and her emerald eyes burned with an intensity Mira was not expecting.

"Greetings stranger, what're you doing here."

Mira removed her helmet and spoke, "Just looking for someone."

"We don't normally have visitors, and people come here to be forgotten."

"I'm just looking for a friend, my name's Mira."

"I'm Efrideet, but that probably won't mean anything to you."

The name didn't ring any bells with Mira so she just asked, "I'm looking for Kane, is he here?"

"Kane? Yeah he's here, last cabin on the right of town. Leave your weapons in your ship."

She complied and when she turned around, Efrideet was gone. She began to walk towards Kane's home.

Many of the Guardians she passed gave her strange looks, anyone who belonged here didn't wear a full set of armor. She held her helmet out for Amber to transmat away. She passed two Guardians, probably Warlocks, as they levitated, lifting a heavy log to the top of a cabin that was under construction.

Another Guardian stood in an open building, a piece of metal in their hand. Their other hand began to glow with solar energy and they rubbed it along the metal, heating it up, before placing the metal on an anvil and using a hammer to shape it.

Another one fiddled with a radio before pointing their finger at it, sending a bolt of arc energy into the thing. The radio made a small beep before it started playing music again.

Everywhere she looked, similar things were happening. Light not being used for death, but for life.

She reached the house Efrideet directed her to and stopped.

He sat on a rock behind the building, staring at the sun as it continued to fall below the horizon. From what she could see, he looked good. His clothes were in order and his figure was strong. She held out her hand once again and Amber transmated Item #D32 out into her hand.

Kane turned at the flash of blue light to find Mira standing there, bottle of scotch in her hand and wearing a grin.

"Hey," he said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Hey," she said back.

* * *

**Short and to the point, and hopefully a little sweet.**

**Big thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this story. Sorry if it was really short, but I wanted to actually finish my first Destiny story instead of just making some big plan and never finishing it.**

**Reviews and feedback much appreciated as always and expect new stories and adventures soon!**

**Cego out**


End file.
